The present invention relates generally to the art of food packaging and more particularly to a container for packaging, storing and heating food.
Containers of the type disclosed herein are well known in the art. They are low in cost, disposable and adapted to be used in the preparation of food, particularly with the use of a microwave oven.
Examples of containers substantially as disclosed herein are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,829,004; 4,183,458; and 4,312,451. The container of the present invention represents an improvement over the prior art containers.